


Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick

by admiralandrea



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Spanking, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Nick helps Gil celebrate his birthday





	Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Final 2006 import

Gil had to admit to a certain sense of curiosity as he followed his partner down the dark San Francisco street. The previous night, the first of three they were spending in the city to celebrate his birthday, they had gone to a classy restaurant for dinner and then to a small jazz club, where nobody had noticed anything unusual about two guys slow dancing together. Tonight, Nick was being cagey about where, exactly, they were headed, which was a complete contrast to last night, when he’d been nervous but voluble. He had been worried about taking Grissom to such an upscale restaurant, fearing he’d let his partner down by using the wrong knife or something. Gil had reassured him that it would be fine, and he’d been proved right. It had been a delicious meal and a delightful evening.

“We’re here,” Nick’s comment broke Gil’s introspection and he looked up to see they’d arrived at what was clearly a converted warehouse.

Gil raised his eyebrows in surprise, a questioning look in place. “This place?” He knew he sounded uncertain, but Nick nodded confidently and led him forward to a door that was barely visible, but proved to be very discreetly lit when they got closer.

Nick knocked a tattoo on the door that had to be a code of some kind and the door swung open. A tall African-American male filled the doorway, bald head gleaming in the scant light. He looked them both over carefully and Nick said something that Gil didn’t catch. Another code, a password this time, he surmised and it must have worked, as the doorman moved aside to let them enter.

“Come on, man,” Nick said, waving Gil forward to join him. So Gil followed him inside.

They entered a sparsely lit corridor, that led them forward into the warehouse, before ending in another door. This time, Nick just turned the handle and let them through, Gil still following his lead. Inside, they found a large, open space and suddenly it all made sense to Gil. The room was divided by partitions, but as they looked down on it, Gil could see it was a classic fetish club layout. Different areas offered different opportunities for the various types of bondage and domination that were available.

Just looking at the room was enough to send heat coursing through Gil’s blood and he inhaled sharply as he realised why Nicky had brought him here. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to Play at home and Gil was looking forward to an opportunity to let go of his control, in the only way he knew how.  
  
“C’mon, Griss,” Nick said, taking his hand and leading him down the metal staircase into the room. Gil trailed along behind him obediently, more than happy to watch his lover’s leather covered ass as it moved down the stairs in front of him. Now he understood why Nick had chosen the outfits he had for them to wear tonight, as well as why he had insisted that Gil be thoroughly clean inside and out before they left their hotel.

“This place is a little different from Lady Heather’s,” Nick confided to him as they wove through the room, a destination already planned out in advance.

Looking around, Gil noticed two differences straight away. “Men only, right?” he said. “And this isn’t just about fetishes; it’s about sex as well.”

“Right,” Nick agreed, as they passed a man bent over a gym horse, getting finger fucked and paddled at the same time.

Reaching a corner of the room, Nick came to a halt. There was a simple wooden St Andrew’s cross set up in the corner, similar to one in their basement back home in Vegas.

“You know the drill, boy,” Nick said to Gil, his Texas twang becoming more pronounced as he gave the order.

Gil nodded sharply and stripped off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. He wore no underwear under the tight black jeans, so his hard cock bobbed free as soon as he undid the pants. Nick gave a chuckle at that, stepping forward to grip the hot, leaking cock and squeeze it tightly. Gil couldn’t help moaning at the sensation, but felt himself move back from the imminent edge of orgasm.

Nick led him forward to the cross, using his dick as a convenient way to control him. It took seconds for Nick to fasten his wrists and ankles into the leather cuffs at each point of the cross and then fasten the leather band across his forehead, as Gil settled his chin against the padded rest.

“Alright, boy, as it’s your birthday, you get to choose the implements,” Nick informed him, gesturing to a table in front of him, which was covered in an array of whips, paddles and other instruments of punishment.

Gil swallowed, knowing he would be getting 50 blows with whatever he chose for Nick to use on him. “The flogger and the studded paddle, sir,” he said.

“Right, twenty five each with the flogger and the studded paddle,” Nick confirmed, picking them up and circling around behind Grissom. “Think I’ll start with the flogger,” he added casually and before Gil could think or react to that comment, he felt the first strike on his shoulder and yelped in surprise.

The sound added and mingled with the other noises being made in the room, cries, moans and other sounds of men being punished and pleasured all blending together. It helped Gil to get into the mindset of the punishment and he was soon accepting the blows easily, gasping and grunting as they landed in random patterns on his skin. He barely noticed when the twenty five strokes of the flogger were up, but Nick biting his shoulder brought him back down quickly.

“You alright, darlin’?” Nick’s voice was warm and deep in his ear and the air tickled the sensitive flesh, making him shudder. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Nick chuckled.

Gil moaned as Nick’s hands roamed briefly across his back and ass, then one gripped his cock for a second, as the other fingered his ass. He bucked as far as he could within his restraints, earning him another chuckle from Nick.

“Okay then, time for the other twenty five,” Nick said and stepped back from Gil, although he was still close enough for Grissom to feel the heat his lover’s body was exuding.

After another brief pause, Gil felt the first strike of the paddle against his ass, making him hiss at the sensation. Then, as the other strokes followed in a random pattern, covering his butt and thighs, Gil sank deep inside subspace again, welcoming the heat of the paddle against his flesh and the way it made his cock throb.

The twenty five strokes seemed to be over before they started, then Gil heard the sound of the paddle hitting the floor as Nick dropped it and the sudden flare of heat against his back as Nick pressed up against him. Gil moaned, the slick leather of Nick’s clothing brushing against sensitised flesh was exquisite. The plug was gone from his ass, replaced by Nick’s cock, before Gil registered what was happening.

They both moaned long and low as the sensation of penetration sunk into both of them, filler and filled in ecstasy at the feelings flooding through them. Nick somehow found the wherewithal to make the loving a long, slow one, although he must have been as desperate as Gil for fulfilment.

Inevitably, though, the end had to come, toppling them both over the precipice into release and satiation.

The aftermath was sweetly tender, as Nick cleaned up Gil with loving hands, before carefully dressing him again, kisses and caresses bestowed gently all the while. Gil followed in a sensual haze as they left the club behind, barely noticing the trip back to their rented car or the return journey to their hotel. He floated on a cloud of pleasure, not even feeling the burn of his clothing against his bruised flesh, as they rode in the car and then travelled in the elevator to their room.

Once inside, Nick stripped him again and helped him into the shower. He was washed with the same care and concern Nick had shown back at the club and then they were tumbling into bed together, sharing long slow kisses until Gil felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“Love you,” he muttered as he breathed out a snore, not hearing the words returned, but smiling in the knowledge of them anyway. It had been a perfect birthday.


End file.
